


Under the Crescent Moon

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Points of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: by TigerlilyFrodo's musings.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee, Merry Brandybuck/Pippin Took
Kudos: 1
Collections: Least Expected





	Under the Crescent Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not even begin to imagine I own these cuties. But we have fun.  
> Feedback: Yes, but be gentle. Tis my first.

They arejust boys  
Hardly more than children really  
Pipin especially  
He is bright eyed and eager  
Ready and willing to do  
and follow  
And be  
Whatever Merry wants or needs.  
They are pranksters and rascals  
Teasers and theives.  
All for fun  
All for the moment  
Never concerned with anything but _now_ Never worried about what the future holds Punished for stealing Farmer Maggot's crop? It never occurs to either of them.  
They are rarely apart.  
They are a Team  
A Pair.  
A set of matching Salt and Pepper  
Bookends.  
I can't remember _ever_ saying one name Without immediatly saying the other.  
merryandpippin  
Merry....and.....Pippin  
I've noticed the way their eyes lock.  
The way their hands touch.  
Merry's slow smile.  
They _practise_ kissing  
This I have seen  
Quite by accident, you understand.  
And I can't help but wonder....  
Are they....?  
Are they _experimenting_ with more?  
Do they hold each other close?  
Have they explored each other's naked bodies? And discovered what a lover's touch can do? It is possible, I suppose.  
Common among lads their age.  
I envy them their openess and sweet affection Their innocent caresses.  
The exciting discovery of their sexuality I have missed that part of growing up somehow I have never kissed a lover  
Lad or lass.  
I have never touched.  
I have never been touched.  
Now, it is too late.  
I will be 50 next year.  
I am old.  
I feel old  
Tho I do not look it  
I must content myself to look  
And not touch.  
To desire and not  
have.  
I watch Sam.  
Watch his skin turn to bronze  
And his hair to gold  
In the hot Summer sun.  
I watch his strength as he chops wood in Winter I watch his eyes sparkle  
I watch his smile  
And I can only sigh  
And wish  
And dream  
And long for  
And _need_.  
And....burn...  
But, I have no right  
My longings are improper  
Wicked  
Oh, Lady of Light, I wish...  
I wish I were a boy again  
I wish I could sit beneath the crescent moon abd Practise  
Loving  
Sam.


End file.
